pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Character
This is the page where you can nominate a character for FC. Rules are as follows: *You can only nominate your own characters *Do not nominate a character that doesn't have an article *If a character doesn't win, they can be nominated as many times as you want, but only once per month. *Do not nominate a character that has won in the past *You can only nominate one of your characters a month *Please vote for a character if you nominate one. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. When supporting/opposing a character, give a good, sensible reason to why you support. We encourage you to point out things that can be improved. Please do not oppose/support a character just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. And you can't vote for the same character again even though your comment is invalid/deleted. To see the characters that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. for March 2011 Kezia Holland *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support # Oppose # Comments # Tori the Timber Wolf *'Info': Created by ToriTheTimberWolf. Support # Oppose #Sorry no. To me she seams just a little ...Mary Sueish... Sorry. [[User talk:Really Bit Hat| {If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment*} 23:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #RBH, your right. MARY SUE, NO! [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, please fix her. I read Pinky's profile and it said that her love intrest is Pinky, and on Perry's it say's her love intrest is also Perry. I'm not saying this because I have an OC that likes Pinky, I'm saying this because you can't have an OC that loves two (the only two) canon main animal characters without making her sound like a Mary Sue. I'm not trying to sound mean it's just that... {If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment*} 23:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry, like the comments above it's a Mary Sues [[User:Firesidegirl10|Penguin: Grumble grumble rumble ROAR! (talk) 00:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Dill Anshar *'Info': Created by FadhilPF. Support #I support him maily because he is probably the only OC from a foregn country besides Steve[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 19:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #Then you have not read Kezia's page. Read everyone's page before you vote, please. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Gavroche']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|“Think you're poor? Think you're free?!”]] #I like it. Especially the parts about planes. :D This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ## Oppose # Comments #I don't even expect he'll be the next featured character. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Nice Bubble Bath!]] 12:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) #@AGentP: ... [[User:Daisy56|'Senchimentaru!']][our generation!] 20:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nicole Kentle *'Info': Created by Cupcakey. Support # Oppose # Comments # Patty the Platypus *'Info': Created by Maddyfae. Support #Nice character ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 18:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ##Your comment is invalid. Reason: There is no explanation why you like her. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # Matt Hoover *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #I think he's a pretty cool character. He's funny and awsome. He's also got great stories. I vote I have a picture of Django as a Penguin (talk) 00:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments #FG10: Can I see your picture of Django as a penguin? This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Paige Garcia-Shapiro *'Info': Created by FerbIsMyLuver!. Support # Oppose # Comments # Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz Support # Oppose # Comments # Alexandra "Alex" Bone *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support # Oppose # Comments # Miz *'Info': Created by P&I4EVAH!. Support # Oppose # Comments #Okay my second crack at this...:) Good luck to others as well! This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 02:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mathew Flynn *'Info': Created by Jisu Lee. Support # Oppose # Comments #third time's the charm... I hope.''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 19:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP. Support # Oppose # Comments # Nega-Doof *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59 (the now-unused IP of Roads) Support # Oppose # Comments #